


Untamed Emotions

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Making Up, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: In the throes of passion with the man she loves so deeply, Daphne reflects on her relationship with Niles and the unsettling argument that brought them together. (Still in progress)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expansion that I wrote in response to a friend's comment about Chapter 8 of my story "100 Moments".

In the darkened room, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of soft breathing and the drone of traffic from nineteen floors below. As Daphne lay in Niles' arms, she could hardly believe that their first fight as a couple (although they'd had many arguments as friends) could have led to this; their first time making love.

He was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling steadily and she couldn't help lifting her head to stare at him. He was so beautiful, if a man could be considered as such. As she did so, she was filled with a love that was almost impossible to believe and her eyes filled with tears. She blinked to dismiss them but when one slid down her cheek and landed on the curve of his arm, he awakened. He sat up at once; looking at her with such concern that even more tears began to surface. But before the new tears could reach her cheeks, he was brushing them away. His slender fingers were soft on her face, a subtle reminder of how gentle he had been just a short time ago when they'd consummated their relationship and in the process, deepened their love.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he was asking now.

At the romantic (and perhaps clichéd) name she smiled and moved closer to him, wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible, the way they'd been hours earlier, when their bodies had been one. They fit against and inside each other so perfectly, it was as though they were like two puzzle pieces, if such an analogy could be made. They were skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat and she wondered how she had managed to deprive herself of such happiness for so long. If only… So many _if onlys_ and yet now the timing felt right. Perhaps the fact that it took them so many years to come to this point was a sign.

Unable to stop staring into his beautiful eyes, she lifted her head just enough to press her lips against his. The kiss was filled with years of veiled and repressed emotions that released themselves slowly, allowing the feeling to flourish, her heart to flutter. He drew back slightly, brushing the dampened wisps of hair from her cheek, his fingers lingering on her skin. The touch made her sigh and produced a memory; She had always found Martin's annoyance with his youngest son's preference to engage in moisturizing products and obsessions with his skin care regimens, passing them off as pretentious. But now she was grateful that Niles had taken such care, for he had the softest skin of any man she'd ever felt. In some ways it was even softer than hers.

His fingertips made their way down her cheek, brushing lightly over her lips, and she took his hand, kissing each finger. And still he was staring at her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Is something wrong? Is it something I did?"

His questions made her pull him even closer, kissing him deeply. "No..."

The word came out in a whisper and was the only thing she could manage to say. But she could tell that he wanted more. "Nothing's wrong. You did everything right. I just… I never thought I could be so happy. I can't believe it."

His lips went to her forehead, making their way to her cheeks and then her mouth. "I'm happy too, Daphne. Happier than I've ever been. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Niles." she said against his lips. They closed the small gap between them, falling onto the pillows to resume where they had left off; with frantic, searching kisses and soft touches that she felt all through her body. At that moment, there was nowhere she'd rather be but in his arms, making love as though time had no meaning. And she couldn't help thinking of the circumstances that brought them here, to this blissful union.


	2. Chapter 2

The argument came out of nowhere, upsetting her to no end and although she knew that Niles would take the blame (He always did), the fault was hers. As soon as she'd said those horrible things to him, calling him names and insulting almost everything that he appreciated or loved, there was no taking the words back. And when he silently turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him, she thought that she would shatter into a million pieces.

Is this what their relationship had become? They'd hardly been a couple for any time at all and they were already fighting. She shuddered to wonder what would have happened had she chosen to fulfill her promise to Donny. But it was too late to think about that now.

She thought (Or rather, hoped) that things would be different with Niles. He had loved her for six year without her ever suspecting a thing. And once his secret was revealed, she found that she couldn't stop thinking about him. And those thoughts, even while she was preparing to marry Donny, began to deepen into love. But she repeatedly reminded herself that it wasn't meant to be and did her best to forget about him. After all, he was involved with Mel, who was clearly vested in their relationship.

But when Niles and Mel had announced that they had gotten married, Daphne's world and her emotions were thrown into complete turmoil. Again and again she watched him with his new wife wishing, hoping… dreaming… until one night, the night before she was to marry Donny, that dream began to come true.

Standing on the balcony at the Waverly Inn, Daphne gazed into Niles' eyes of blue under a star filled sky. At that moment, she loved Niles Crane more than ever. The kisses they shared were more wonderful than she'd ever imagined. She wanted him so badly but deep in her heart she knew that she had to do the right thing. She'd made a promise to Donny and it wasn't right to break it, even if she knew that she no longer loved him.

The decision, she knew was the right one. But one that completely shattered her heart. And that night, instead of sleeping soundly curled in her soon-to be husband's arms, Daphne turned onto her side in the darkness and sobbed into her pillow, wondering if, just a few rooms away, Niles was doing the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

As she prepared to become Donny’s wife, Daphne feigned a smile, telling everyone how happy she was. And everyone seemed to believe her; even Roz. It was wrong lying to the people she loved-her friends and family-but she hoped that her feigned happiness would transition into real happiness eventually. But when it came closer and closer to the start of her wedding, she found that she couldn’t go through with it. And so as quietly as she could, she climbed out of the window of the loo… to freedom.

She had no idea what she was going to do or even where she was going to go, but she knew one thing; she had to find Niles. Going to the wedding location was out of the question, but perhaps … Yes, that was it. In the distance she could see Martin’s Winnebago and she smiled, relieved that the parking lot was virtually free of people. Immediately her heart began to flutter. It was a ridiculous thought; that Niles would possibly be waiting for her inside. It was like something out of one of her romance novels. But the feeling, as crazy as it sounded, was so strong, that she made her way to the RV.

She knew that Niles wouldn’t be there. He was where he should have been, waiting for her to walk down the aisle. But at least she could have a few moments peace and quiet. She lifted the hem of her wedding dress as she made her way across the parking lot and tried to control her breathing when she reached the steps of the Winnebago. As soon as she opened the door, she felt her eyes fill with tears. It was like a dream come true. For he was there, her prince charming, sitting in the driver’s seat, wearing the saddest expression that she’d ever seen. Perhaps her niece Audrey had been right when she’d told Daphne that she was the saddest bride. Had Audrey been able to see Niles now, Daphne had no doubt that her niece would say the same thing about the Best Man.

Daphne climbed into the Winnebago and her heart fluttered once more as Niles turned around, his mouth open in disbelief. “I was wondering…” She began… “If you might be free for a date!” He didn’t hesitate to go to her. “My God… yes!” He threw his arms around her and she let her tears fall. She wanted to hold him like this forever, and although she knew that it was impossible, there would hopefully be plenty of chances for that in the future. As they drove out of the parking lot, she could hardly think about anything else except for how much she loved the handsome man sitting beside her. The man who was also her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

In her bedroom at his brother’s condo; the only home she’d ever really known in Seattle, Niles’ fingertips brushed lightly against her cheek, bringing her out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and sighed. Sunlight streamed through the window and then she felt his lips on hers. 

“Good morning, sunshine.”

She smiled at the sweet name and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Did you sleep well? I tried to wake you earlier but you seemed so content that I couldn’t bear to do so. That must have been some dream.”

“It wasn’t a dream actually. It was real.”

“Oh?”

“I was just thinking about everything that happened to get us here.”

Niles chuckled. “It was quite a ride, wasn’t it? Literally and figuratively.”

She wanted to laugh at his comment but suddenly she couldn’t even bring herself to smile. And in fact, she found that she was brushing away tears. She was too embarrassed to look at him, but Niles, being the sweet man that he was, gently turned her tearful face toward his. 

“Why are you crying? I thought you were happy?” He said in the gentlest voice. 

She sighed, doing her best to smile. “I am happy, Niles. I promise.”

“You don’t look happy.” His whispered words were all it took for her to burst into tears. 

“Daphne-.”

“I’m sorry, Niles! I’m so sorry!”

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, stroking her bare back with his soft hand. She loved the feeling of his bare chest against hers. At that moment she felt closer to him than ever before; both physically and emotionally. 

“The fault is mine, Daphne. I-.”

She silenced him with a kiss on his soft lips. “Niles, no. I need to say something.”

“All right.”

“I’m so sorry for saying all of those terrible things to you. And I know that I said that I meant them, but-.”

“Of course you did. And I deserved them. But I should also apologize for the things I said to you. Your cooking-.”

“Niles-.”

His lips met hers in a fiery touch and he drew back, smiling as he brushed the damp hair from her forehead. 

“I have an idea. Why don’t we forget about our first argument; for now anyway? We can talk about it of course, but not now. Let’s just pick up where we left off.”

Her heart pounded in her chest at the prospect of making love to him yet again. It was the most wonderful experience of her life. She grinned and kissed him passionately, letting him know that she was more than ready. She wanted every part of him flush against her, to feel him completely. 

“Niles Crane, I can’t believe it!” She said, surprising herself with the outburst. 

He drew back briefly and stared at her in confusion. 

“What is it?” 

“We actually agreed on something!”

He laughed and pulled her into his arms until they were so close that she felt his breath on her face and his heart beating against hers. 

“Daphne, I’m sorry if tonight… and right now… aren’t as perfect as you anticipated. Because you know that I will do anything-.”

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. “Niles Crane, making love to you is the most magical thing in the world and I loved every moment of it.”

“But I want it to be more than magical…”

“It will be.” 

“But-.”

She grinned, feeling strangely shy, despite all that they had already done. “How does the saying go? Practice makes perfect?”

He laughed out loud. “Yes, that’s exactly how it goes.”

“Well, then, we’d best get started.”

Kissing passionately, they buried themselves into the pillows and entangled themselves into the sheets, determined to perfect their lovemaking for as long as it took. And Daphne hoped that it would take a long time. A very long time indeed. After all, they’d waited their whole lives for the chance to become one. 

THE END


End file.
